New Love
by blackamerican
Summary: This story starts off with Naruto coming back from his 2 years of training he's wondering if Hinata still has feelings for him this story is based around them its only naruhina ---- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters this story is fanbased
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 years since Naruto had left the village hidden in the leaves. Today was the day he was coming back. As Naruto and Jiraiya walked they entered the main gates of the village. Naruto was so happy to be back.

I can't believe it's been this long I wonder if she remembers me…

Naruto now started heading to his house after saying good-bye to Jiraiya. As he walked he started thinking hard.

Flash back to the day he left

Naruto "Wow I can't wait to get stronger"

Jiraiya "did you say all of your good-byes"

"Yea… wait I didn't say good-bye to Hinata"

"I'll be right back", Naruto ran to find her

Hinata walking back to the huga complex

So Naruto-kun leaves today I'm sad I didn't say good bye to him. She doesn't notice Naruto running.

BAM!!

Naruto slams into Hinata full force. Naruto falls on top of her.

Naruto "Hinata are you ok", Hinata looks up and her face turns bright red.

"Na…Na…Naruto-kun" she faints and wakes up a couple minutes later as she comes around she realizes she's laying on something soft she looks to her left and sees a black shirt then shoots straight up and figured out she was laying on Narutos lap. Her face turns blood red.

Naruto "Hey sorry I ran into you" as Naruto puts his hands behind his head.

"I…I…Its ok I should have been watching myself im sorry" she starts fidgeting her fingers.

Naruto blushes "I was in a hurry to see you before I leave" Hinata looks straight at him and blushes even more.

Naruto-kun came to see me…

"I just wanted to say um, you see, I…I…I…"

"I love you Hinata-chan!!" Naruto screams

Hinata just sat there blushing as Naruto stood up.

At that moment Jiraiya came walking by and said

"Naruto its time to go"

Naruto just stood there blushing and staring at Hinata

Jiraiya yelled at Naruto and finally got through

Naruto "I'M COMING!"

Jiraiya had already started walking by the time Naruto noticed Naruto ran after him only to look back and see Hinata still sitting on the ground. He wanted so badly just to go back there and hold her. She slowly started thinking.

H…H…He loves me… Naruto-kun loves me…

End of flash back

As Naruto stood there he blushed and thought

I wonder if Hinata-Chan remembers me.

This is my first story please read and review ill take criticism thanks XD


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was almost at his home when he stopped, someone was standing at the bottom of the stairs to his apartment. Her back was turned to him her hair was shoulder length, she was wearing a light purple jacket. Naruto swore he knew her from somewhere.

Naruto walked up to the girl and tapped her on her shoulder

While doing this he said "Hey do I know you?"

She quickly turned around and blushed "Na…Na…Naruto-kun it's you you're b…b…back"

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes Hinata, it was Hinata.

Wow she has changed a lot as Naruto started to blush a little.

Neither of them knew what to say to each other it had been 2 years since they had seen each other. To add on that Naruto never had the time to ask Hinata her feelings for him. He still loved her more than anything. They stood there for a while until Naruto was the one who broke the silence.

"Hinata you've changed"

"Naruto you're taller"

Hinata couldn't help but stare at Naruto she started fidgeting her fingers. Naruto was now quite taller than her a full inch.

Naruto started speaking again which snapped Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Hinata-chan the day I left I never got to ask you how you felt about me, I know it was all of the sudden but you have been on my mind these 2 years."

"I was just wondering if you had any feelings like that for me" He began to blush harder

"I know it's been a while I'm surprised you even remember me"

Hinata's face turned blood red as she looked down and her mind started racing.

Naruto still loves me… What do I say ofcourse I remember him he's Naruto-kun the most amazing person I've known. I need to tell him it's time.

It took all of her strength to say this.

She looked Naruto in the eyes and said "Naruto-kun ever since the day we met, I have um well… I'm in l…l…love with you."

After she said this Naruto stepped forward and embraced her. She was shocked she didn't know what to think. After a couple of seconds she snuggled her head into his chest and they stood in the embrace for a while.

Naruto finally opened his arms a little and Hinata looked up. They looked into each other's eyes Naruto couldn't help but think how beautiful Hinata eyes looked.

Naruto spoke up "You're really cute as he said with a big grin"

Hinata buried her head in his chest again then she spoke in a gentle tone

"I love you Naruto-kun"

"I Love you too Hinata-chan"

They stood there for another 10 minutes both of their minds racing with each other in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata stepped back and looked down. Naruto couldn't believe how cute she looked. He was wondering what he should do next and then Hinata shocked him.

"Naruto-kun… could we um go into your house?" she almost fainted after saying this but her mind told her to hold on.

"K lets go" Naruto had a small smile on his face as he blushed a little too.

As they walked up the stairs Naruto gently started to hold her hand and Hinata was suddenly aware and looked down as her face turned 3 shades of red. When they got to the door Naruto opened the door surprised it was unlocked. Turns out the day before Sakura had came into his house to borrow the picture of her Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke.

Narutos apartment was a little small but home when you walked in you came to the living room there was an old brown couch. To the left there was his kitchen still filled with ramen under the cabinet. When you walked a little farther you get to Narutos room. In his room he had a twin bed a dresser and a lot of plants.

As Naruto and Hinata walked to the living room He sat down on the couch. He patted the seat to the left of him signaling her to sit next to him he had a cheesy smile on his face. Hinata sat down and snuggled up next to Naruto. Naruto then suddenly had a question.

"Hey Hinata what have you been doing since I've been gone?"

"Well you see I've been training, I wanted to become strong so you would notice me." She looked down after saying this.

Naruto looked down also; she's been training so I would notice her wow I feel like a jerk.

Naruto then looked at Hinata and brought his hand to her face and tilted her head up before Hinata could notice she felt something warm on her lips. Naruto was kissing her she saw he was blushing then she closed her eyes.

The kiss lasted for a while until Naruto heard a knock on the door.

He got mad as he had to get up when he got to the door the knocks got louder. He opened the door and to his surprise it was Kakashi and Sakura.

Sakura "Hey Naruto nice to see that your back wait Hinata what are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stood by the door day blushing as Sakura and Kakashi were staring at Hinata sitting on the couch. Hinata brought her hand up to her lip and stared at Naruto-kun. Sakura was now smiling and Kakashi had a smile too. Sakura laughed a little and said

"Wow Naruto took you two long enough didn't it" Naruto blushed even harder.

"Well it's good to see you again we'll talk later.

All Kakashi said was "Naruto be a gentleman" Hinata started look down as her face turned bright red.

Sakura and Kakashi started walking away and waved at Naruto as he waved back Hinata started thinking

Because of me Naruto-kun got embarrassed.

Naruto saw Hinata staring at the ground he finally spoke up

"Hey Hinata-chan why do you look so down," as he started to walk towards her head darted up.

"Well um I think I embarrassed you I'm really sorry"

"Hey it's ok I'm not embarrassed I'm glad someone knows about us" saying this with a sly smile.

Hinata stared into his eyes "Thanks for making me feel better Naruto-kun"

"Anytime sweetie" Hinata had a small smile on her face.

"Hinata-chan do you want to go for a walk."

"O…ok" Hinata stood up and both of them walked out the front door. Hinata put her hand into Narutos he smiled at her.

They walked for a while talking about average things getting to know each other better.

Naruto and Hinata started walking up a hill and Naruto decided it was time for a break. They both sat down against a tree. Naruto put his arm around Hinatas shoulder as she snuggled in close to him. She drifted off to sleep as Naruto gently stroked her hair. She finally fell asleep and Naruto looked down and kissed her on her head.

It was getting late about 7 o'clock Naruto woke Hinata up slowly. She opened her eyes and looked up seeing Naruto smiling at her.

"I think it's time I got you home Hinata-chan"

"N…Naruto-kun I know but I'd prefer to be with you" nestling her head into his chest. Naruto kissed her head again and she blushed.

"Ok I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Ok let's go Naruto"

Naruto got up and extended his hand out and Hinata grabbed it and she stood up. They started walking down the hill and kept silent. As they reached the Huga complex they stopped at the entrance. Naruto held both of Hinata hands as they stared into each other's eyes Hinata's face turned red. Naruto put his arms around her and hugged her.

"You're really beautiful Hinata I hope you know that" She nearly fainted at that moment.

She couldn't stay outside for much longer.

"Naruto-kun could I come back over to your house tomorrow?"

"I have a mission tomorrow but it should only take me a couple of hours so sure"

He smiled at her. Hinata then got up the nerve and kissed him on the cheek and ran for her house. Naruto just stood there for a while. She looked back at him and then closed the door.

Can't wait to see you tomorrow Hinata-chan goodnight and sweet dreams

He then did a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's mission was just a delivery mission to a small town near the village hidden in the leaves. Yet he had to get up at 2 am so he could finish the mission as soon as possible. When Naruto got back he was tired he unlocked his front door and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the quick shower he threw on a pair of his black shorts and went to go lay on his couch.

Maybe just a little nap won't hurt ill wake up before Hinata-chan gets here, she's so cute I can't wait to see her.

Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep not realizing Hinata was close by his house.

I can't wait to see Naruto-kun I hope we can spend the entire day together.

Hinata started walking up the steps to Naruto's apartment. When she came to the door she knocked. No answer.

I wonder if Naruto-kun is still on his mission I hope he's ok.

Hinata then tried turning the knob and it was open. She quietly walked in and went into the living room she saw Naruto laying on the couch with no shirt. Hinata's face turned dark red she couldn't believe she was seeing him without his shirt. He was snoring a little which she thought was cute.

I wonder if I should just come back lately.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto was mumbling in his sleep.

Hinata blushed even harder. She backed up to turn around and accidently knocked into a vase.

CRACK!!

The vase hit the ground and broke. Hinata turned her head fast and looked at Naruto. Naruto slowly came too. He opened his eyes and squinted.

"Hinata… whats going on"

Hinata had tried to clean up the mess but cut her hand trying to pick up the sharp pieces of the vase. Naruto jumped up and ran over to her. He put her hand in his to get a better look. Hinata was blushing with Naruto this close without a shirt on.

"I..I'm alright Naruto-kun." As she looked down not to look him in the eyes

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt," as Naruto grabbed a cloth sitting on the stand the vase was on he applied a little pressure to the cut.

"Ow"

"See it does hurt liar" Naruto stuck out his tongue a little then smiled and kissed her on the cheek chuckling a little."

"Let's go get some water to clean this."

Hinata just blushed as they got up. They went to the bathroom and cleaned off the cut Naruto got a band aid for her.

"Hinata-chan sorry I didn't come to the door I got up early so I could finish the mission fast, but I kinda fell asleep after coming home." He looked down and frowned a little.

"Its alright Naruto-kun I shouldn't have come in I'm sorry."

"Hey don't apologize it was my fault."

Hinata looked sad so Naruto walked over and embraced her. Hinata just stood there for a minute her face was bright red again. She slowly closed her eyes and put her arms around him.

"I love you a lot Hinata-chan"

"Na...Naruto-kun I love you too."

They both stood there blushing as Hinata snuggled her head into Naruto's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

After hugging for a while in the bathroom Hinata finally broke the silence.

"Naruto-kun do you want to go watch some TV?"

Naruto stepped back a little bit.

"Ok sweetie." Naruto smiled at her as Hinata had a small blush on her face.

"You go ahead I'm going to go put a shirt on." Hinata looked down and smiled a little bit.

"What's that smile for?"

"N…nothing it's just I've never seen you without your shirt on." Hinata actually liked seeing Naruto like this

"Ha ok well I'm going to go put a shirt on." A minute later Hinata was already sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Naruto came in quietly and snuck up behind Hinata. He put his arm around her.

"Boo!"

Hinata jumped 4 feet in the air. Naruto laughed a little as Hinata just sat there and was a little mad.

Hinata murmured silently "That wasn't funny."

Naruto came around the couch and sat beside.

Sorry I had to he kissed her on the cheek with a sorry smile on his face. Hinata blushed and forgave him.

"So Hinata-chan what are you doing tomorrow" Hinata looked away

"What's wrong?"

"W...w…well Tsunada-sama is sending Kiba,Neji, and I on a mission."

"Oh what kind."

"It's an escort mission I'll be gone for a month," Hinata turned and saw Naruto looking sad. She felt horrible

What can I do to make Naruto-kun feel better.

Hinatas face turned bright red as she tilted Narutos chin up and kissed him. Naruto was shocked to feel her lips on his. Naruto closed his eyes and laid back slowly. Naruto gently stopped the kiss.

"Your beautiful Hinata-chan" Hinata laid her head on his chest.

They both dosed off and slept for about 2 hours. Naruto started to wake up and looked at the clock. He then looked to his chest and saw Hinata laying there. He smiled and thought.

I never thought anything like this would happen when I got back. How could I be so stupid to never notice how Hinata-chan felt about me. Well I'm never going to give her up.

Hinata stirred in her sleep Naruto started fustling because his arm was asleep. Hinata woke up.

"N…N…Naruto how long was I asleep?"

"About 2 hour's sweetie" Naruto laughed a little bit.

"I'm sorry iv wasted most of our day."

"It's ok that was a really good waste of time." Naruto gave her a cheesy smile. Which put a small smile on her face.

"So what do you want to do we have the rest of the day what time do you have to be home?"

"Um my father thinks my mission starts today…"

"WHAT!! Why did you lie to him."

"I wanted to spend my last day with you before I left."

Hinata started thinking if she should tell him the rest. They both sat up at this point.

"I was thinking that maybe umm."

"What is it."

"I was wondering if I could spend the night with you…"

Naruto just sat there and blushed looking straight at Hinata as she stared at the ground.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed sorry my chapters are so small this is kinda just a quick thing i enjoy doing after this story im think of doing another one but before shippuden please rate and review


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was still starring at Hinata blushing he didn't know what to say. Hinata turned to look at him but she avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry Naruto I know it was too much to ask…"

Hinata got up and was about to leave but as she started walking Naruto grabbed her rist. This surprised her.

"Hinata-chan of course you can stay the night." This put a small smile on Hinata's face.

"But lying to your father and to me, that's just not right." Naruto paused for a second.

"Promise me you won't lie again."

Hinata turned around and looked Naruto straight in the eyes. Tears started coming to her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry Naruto-kun I just wanted to be with you as long as I could, I promise I won't lie to you again… I'm really sorry" Hinata was crying hard while saying this.

Naruto got up and pulled Hinata into his arms. Hinata blushed and buried her face into his chest.

"Hinata-chan I know it's weird but you're cute when you cry." Naruto stepped back a little bit and wiped the tears from Hinatas eyes.

"Naruto I'm sorry I'm really sorry."

"Its ok but honestly I'm glad we can spend the night together." A big grin went across Naruto's face. Hinata was still crying a little bit so Naruto started tickling her fast. Hinata was deathly ticklish she turned around and started squirming.

"I won't stop until you stop crying."

"N…N…Naruto-kun ill stop just please…" Naruto finally stopped as Hinata kept laughing. She turned around and Naruto planted a kiss on her forehead. Hinata blushed.

"Hey Naruto-kun are you um… hungry at all"

"Hmm well" His stomach growled.

"Ha-ha I guess so." He put his arms behind his head.

They both walked to the kitchen and stood by one of the cabinets.

"All I have is ramen sorry"

"Its ok ill go start the water." Hinata walked over to the sink and picked up a kettle and filled it with water. She placed it on the small stove and turned it on.

"Naruto-kun I have a question."

"Ok shoot."

"Well… I was wondering, where should I sleep tonight?"Naruto blushed and smiled a little.

"I thought you would take my room and I would sleep on the couch sweetie."

"I can take the couch I don't want to be a bother to you."

"You're not a bother at all I'm glad to sleep on the couch." Naruto through her a smile.

"Ok if you're sure, I think the waters done." The kettle was whistling at this point,

Naruto got to cups of ramen out and handed Hinata one. They opened them and poured the hot water in. They both sat down at the table.

"Eat up" Naruto chuckled

Naruto had 3 cups by the time Hinata ate her one. After dinner they cleaned up and Naruto led Hinata to his room. Naruto noticed Hinatas clothes didn't look that comfortable to sleep in. He had a quick thought.

"Hey Hinata-chan do you want to where some of my clothes to sleep in."

Hinatas face shot up and looked right at him.

"Um sure" Hinata's face turned blood red.

Naruto started rummaging through his dresser he found an old black t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. Hinata was now a lot smaller than Naruto so He thought these would fit her fine. Naruto handed the clothes to Hinata.

"Thank you Naruto-kun… for everything you've done you've made my life so much better." Hinata looked down while saying this. Naruto walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime sweetie id do anything for you."

"Well id better let you change."

"Naruto walked out the door and closed it."

Hinata just sat on his bed and looked around for a little bit.

I can't believe this happened I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

Hinata got up and started changing. Meanwhile Naruto was in the living room laying on the couch. I wonder how Hinata looks without her cloths on… No no perverted thoughts.

Hinata layed her clothes on His dresser and got under the covers. Lying with her head facing the door. Naruto walked in and over to her bed.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want you to know that I'll always be yours."

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and Hinata blushed he was starting to walk away when Hinata got the nerve to say.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Yea sweetie."

"I know I've asked for a lot but could you sleep by me." Naruto was stunned. Hinata pulled the blanket over her nose so Naruto couldn't see her blush.

"Sure scoot over" Naruto was blushing about as much as Hinata right now. Hinata moved over to the right as Naruto got under the covers. He was finally under and he turned to face Hinata they both looked at each other in the eyes.

"I think we should try and get some sleep." Naruto said with a little laugh.

"Alright goodnight Naruto-kun."

"Goodnight Hinata-chan I love you"

"I…I love you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled her head into his chest. Hinata let out a small sigh and slowly started to drift off.

"You're my angel Hinata-chan."

They both fell asleep it was the end to a great day.


End file.
